reggaefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bob Marley
frame|Bob Marley – Logo Bob Marley (1945 – † 1981) aus Nine Miles, Jamaika, war ab Anfang der 1970er der berühmteste Pionier des Roots Reggae. *Dokumentation – (2:25 h, englisch) Bob Marley startete 1963 mit The Wailers , er spielte Gitarre, sang und komponierte viele legendäre Songs. Er starb leider bereits 1981 an Lungenkrebs. : → Siehe auch Peter Tosh, Bunny Wailer, Lee Scratch Perry, Burning Spear Hiier Muzik Zur Einstimmung ein wenig Muzik: *'War' – (live, 7:32 min) - 1979 @ Amandla Festival *'Positive Vibration' – (audio, 7:40 min) *'Get Up, Stand Up' – (audio, 3:18 min) Geschichte von Bob Marley Bob Marley wurde am 06. Februar 1945 als Robert Nesta Marley geboren. Er hing als Kind mit dem gut zwei Jahre jüngeren Bunny Wailer ab. Sie hatten sogar ein gemeinsames Halbgeschwister. thumb|250px|Bob Marley and the Wailers 1963 gründeten die beiden mit ... The Wailers ... Peter Tosh kam dazu ... Sie begannen mit Ska und Rocksteady. Ab 1973 machten The Wailers schließlich Roots Reggae, mit dem Album Catch a Fire ... Bob wurde von der Plattenfirma als Star aufgebaut, das gab Stress in der Band. Burnin' ... thumb|250px|Bob Marley 1974 verließen Bunny und Peter die Wailers, um aus Bobs Schatten zu treten. Bob und die übrigen Wailers spielten sofort ein neues Album ein und wurden jetzt immer erfolgreicher. Am 03. Dezember 1976 gab es einen Mordanschlag auf Bob Marley. Anschließend ging die Band deshalb nach London und spielte Alben ein. ... WP - "Neben seinem musikalischen Werk verbreitete Marley die Botschaft der Rastafari-Bewegung. Für deren Anhänger und für viele Menschen der Dritten Welt war und ist Marley eine wichtige Identifikationsfigur." Seit März 1981 nannte er sich übrigens Berhane Selassie. Am 11. Mai 1981 starb Bob Marley an Lungenkrebs. Die Alben von Bob Marley Bob Marley hat nach vier Ska- und Rocksteady-Alben neun Reggae-Alben mit den Wailers gemacht. Danach wurden natürlich noch dutzende Best-Of-Alben und Demo-Aufnahmen veröffentlicht. Die Alben mit Peter und Bunny: Bis 1974 waren neben Bob Marley noch Peter Tosh und Bunny Wailer bei der Supergroup The Wailers. Zusammen haben sie sechs Alben gemacht, davon 1973 zwei Reggae-Album. *1973 – Catch a Fire – (April) - 5. Album - ab hier Roots Reggae auf Island Records *1973 – African Herbsman – (Juli) - Aufnahmen von 1970 / 71, noch von Lee Perry produziert. *1973 – Burnin' – (Oktober) - 6. Album - das letzte Album mit Peter Tosh und Bunny Wailer Die Alben ohne Peter und Bunny: Ab 1974 kann man von Soloalben mit den Wailers als Backing-Band sprechen. So ist das siebte Wailers-Album quasi Bobs erstes Soloalbum. *1974 – Natty Dread – 1. Soloalbum - supererfolgreich ! *1976 – Rastaman Vibration – 2. Soloalbum *1977 – Exodus – 3. Soloalbum *1978 – Kaya – 4. Soloalbum *1979 – Survival – 5. Soloalbum *1980 – Uprising (WP) – 6. Soloalbum *1983 – Confrontation (WP) – Posthum fertig gestellt 1. Soloalbum – Natty Dread thumb|200px|1. Soloalbum – Natty Dread Das siebte Wailers-Album Natty Dread wurde anscheinend ganz kurz nach dem Ausstieg von Peter und Bunny 1974 aufgenommen und kam schon im Oktober heraus. *Roots Reggae – 9 Tracks, 38:59 min – 25. Oktober 1974 bei Island Records Natty Dread wurde sehr erfolgreich, es sind viele unsterbliche Hits vertreten. 2. Soloalbum – Rastaman Vibration thumb|200px|2. Soloalbum – Rastaman Vibration Das achte Wailers-Album Rastaman Vibration wurde Ende 1975 aufgenommen und kam im April 1976 heraus. *Roots Reggae – 10 Tracks, 34:10 min – 30. April 1976 bei Island Records Rastaman Vibration kam noch knapp vor den Solodebüts von Peter und Bunny. Es machte Bob Marley international bekannt und kam in die US-Charts. 3. Soloalbum – Exodus thumb|200px|3. Soloalbum – Exodus Das neunte Wailers-Album Exodus wurde zwischen Januar und Februar 1977 in London gemeinsam mit dem Nachfolger Kaya aufgenommen, sie können also auch als Doppelalbum aufgefasst werden. Es kam im Juni heraus. *Roots Reggae – 10 / 12 Tracks, 37:24 / 50:20 min – 03. Juni 1977 bei Island Records Exodus wurde sehr erfolgreich. 4. Soloalbum – Kaya Das zehnte Wailers-Album Kaya (WP) wurde bereits zwischen Januar und Februar 1977 in London gemeinsam mit dem Vorgänger Exodus aufgenommen, sie können also auch als Doppelalbum aufgefasst werden. Es kam aber erst im März 1978 heraus. *Roots Reggae – 10 / 11 Tracks, 36:59 / 43:26 min – 23. März 1978 bei Island Records Die Songs auf Kaya sind nicht so kämpferisch wie auf Exodus, sondern eher entspannt. 5. Soloalbum – Survival Das elfte Wailers-Album Survival (WP) wurde zwischen Januar und Februar 1979 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Roots Reggae – 10 / 11 Tracks, 38:02 / 44:25 min – 02. Oktober 1979 bei Island Records Survival ist der Anfang einer politischen Trilogie, zusammen mit den Nachfolgern Uprising und Confrontation. Es geht um Afrika, als noch viele Staaten europäische Kolonien waren. Weblinks *Homepage – handytauglich, aber informativ *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Roots Reggae Library' – (englisch) - ab 1973 *'Jah Lyrics' – alle Texte von Bob Marley *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *'Bob Marley Wiki' – (englisch) *Wikiquote – (englisch) - Zitate des Meisters Kategorie:Roots